Hot Mess
by xDestiel
Summary: Zexion absolutely hated everything about Demyx, but one thing he hated most was that he hated him. YAOI. Smexyness according to Zemyx :
1. Whaaat?

**Hey ya'll! I'm here with my first Zemyx story. YAY! Clap for me.**

**Bear with me children, this is my first Zemyx. Gonna try Zexion's POV for a change. (:**

**I only do disclaimers and warnings once. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Drama, Hatred . . . all that jazz.**

**On with deee showww. **

**

* * *

**

Demyx roamed aimlessly throughout the castle, looking for nothing in particular. I of course had noticed. He shoved Luxord out of his way, still stomping around.

"What's his problem," I murmured to myself, noting his grouchiness.

"Maybe Axel didn't—" Larxene was cut off.

"Please, do _not_ finish that sentence. For my sanity, please."

"I'll let you have this one," She paused, "Shoveitinhimlastnight!"

I glared at her, and she stood up; running away from me. "Fuck you, Larxene! You-You pervert!"

"YOU WISH, ZEXY BABY!"

I growled, looking behind me. King bitch himself stood behind me, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "What are you looking at?" I warned.

I stared at him; he had that annoying smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the crest ring on his finger was distinguished. Of all the things I hated about him, I hated that stupid, obnoxious ring that he wore on his finger. He _always_ had it on, no matter what. And what irked me the most was that it was his stupid _family_ crest; it signified that he was a part of a rich, royal family. Overall, Demyx was just a rich handsome bastard.

"I'm looking at a stupid _emo freak_ that is staring at me. Not to mention, one that is standing in my way," He spat.

That made my heart sink in my chest. My breath hitched, and I moved aside. "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

"Damn right you will," He said, passing by me.

Of all things I hated about him, I admired his scent. He smelled like an ocean breeze, one that had washed over the shore, exciting all of the people in its path. I was one of those people, drowned in a cloud of Demyx.

"That hurt you know," I whispered to him.

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry. I'll try harder next time, maybe I'll push you to the point of suicide."

I ran away crying. Literally, the tears were falling so hard that I couldn't see where I was going. "Did you lose your glasses, Velma?" A familiar voice huffed from above.

"I-I, no . . . I just had a run-in with Demyx. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Axel."

"It's fine, water boy. Just try not to listen to Demyx. He's a real asshole when he talks to his father. Did you say he went this way?" He pointed in the direction I just came from.

"Are he and you having sex?" I asked, randomly.

"Uh, no. Who told you that?"

"L-Larxene, s-she said that he's in a b-bad mood b-because you didn't s-stick it in him," I whimpered. Axel held out his hand for me to grab on to.

"That's not true," He grunted, hoisting me to my feet. "Anyways, I'll see you around."

"Y-you too."

I walked back to my room, digging out my razor blade. I slid it across the flesh of my scarred wrist, letting out struggled gasps. I wrapped my wrist band around it and walked out of the room. Larxene, Riku, Roxas, and Marluxia were sitting around the table in the recreation room. "H-hey guys."

"Zexion, are you okay? Z-Zexion?!" Roxas yelled. The room started spinning around me, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

_You think you're hot shit and I love it, I love it. _

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? :D This is only the first chapter.. more to come. (:**

**xKHCookies - loves Zemyx!**


	2. I Wish You Knew

**Ello to the Jello. (: I'm backsss. This story interests me somehow. It relates to my life. **

**I got my Jack and Sally shirt in yesterday(: At like 5:00 at night o.o**

**On with the story. **

**Saint Peter is an odd guy in this story. O.o And Larxene is a good girl, not a crazy person. :D**

**Call me out for OOC? bite me.**

**

* * *

**

The light was so blinding, I had to shield my eyes. The sweet voices around me that sounded like my friends were so comforting, yet so disorienting at the same time. The pain burning in my arm overtook my whole body. Where was I? What in the hell was going on? My whole body feel weighted down, but I wanted to see that special place. The one that was in front of me, the one I could see so clearly. The golden streets were calling my names, and I wish I could move my feet to pass the gates that rose a good sixty feet into the light. I tried moving my foot forward, but my body wasn't responding. Then in the next instant, there was a man dressed in pure white standing before me. I couldn't even find my voice to speak.

"I am Saint Peter, state your name. Speak only when spoken to, move only when told to."

"Z-Zexion," My voice was there, but I couldn't speak otherwise. Saint Peter entered my name in his PDA.

"Why are you here today, Zexion?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Honestly, I have _no_ clue." Where am I?

"Tell me what you remember," The old man said, stroking his long white beard. "I can grant you clarification."

"I remember Demyx making fun of me, and how much I hated him. For some reason, I actually cared what he said and I cut myself."

The piece of machinery that Saint Peter held let off a buzzing noise. Saint Peter gasped, "You are not wanted here. Someone needs you back on Earth."

"What? Who?"

"It's against the rules to tell you," Saint Peter whispered. His hands were rough on my shoulders, and he pushed me backwards. I was falling out of the clouds. I was about to make a crash landing on Earth!

In an instant, my mind was reattached with my body. "Hnnn?" I groaned.

"Zexion?" Demyx prodded, "Zexy?"

"Nnnhn, don't call me that." I growled. I couldn't open my eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We're on shifts, and I get the night shift. Just because I'm the cause of this."

"Mhmm," I panted. "Why can I not open my eyes?"

"The doctor has you on Morphine, and right now you're making no sense."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You're talking nonsense. I mean, I swear you're talking about ham one second and then you . . . nevermind." Demyx chuckled once before adding, "You're really cute when you're asleep."

"How long was I out?"

"About twenty-four hours," Demyx sighed.

"How long have _you_ been here?"

"A few days, no one will let me leave until you're healed. Mentally and Physically." Demyx added under his breath, "If the mental healing ever happens, that is."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

". . ." I opened my eyes, and the light shrunk my pupils.

Demyx looked at me, "I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day. It was way out of line, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on a cute, sensitive boy like you. I don't even know why I said it, I always liked you. You're a good kid, Zexy."

"Don't call me that."

Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed, "I guess you want me to leave, then?"

"That'd be great," I hissed; my voice laced with hatred. I looked at Demyx and rolled my eyes. "Bring Roxas or Sora in, anyone but _you._"

Demyx looked at me; I could see the hurt behind his eyes. "Fine, I'll make Larxene come in."

I looked out the window, sighing loudly. The moon was high in the sky, and I swear I could almost hear Saint Peter laughing at me.

"Zexion? You're awake?"

"Yeah, big deal. Why did that asshole send me back to this giant hellhole people call Earth?"

"What asshole? Zexion, what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," I sighed. "Just keep Demyx away from me, okay?"

"No can do, boss. He has been constantly worried about you since you . . . _you know._ He never insisted on leaving until you told him to." She paused, looking around the room. "He even upgraded your hospital room with _his. own. money._"

"Why is he doing this to me?"

"I think he loves you, maybe," She said in an annoying, sing-songy voice. "No, actually, he feels guilty that he did this to you."

Someone knocked on the door. With every bone in my body, I hoped it wasn't Demyx. "Can I please, please, please come in?"

"Fine, but don't talk to me."

"I think you love him too," Larxene sang, dancing out of the room.

I growled. "This is getting so annoying," I mumbled under my breath.

"What is?" Demyx asked, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Not knowing what the hell I feel anymore. I mean, of course I know that I feel annoyed at the fact that I have no idea what to expect anymore." I sighed, "Maybe I should just stop talking before I end up coming to a conclusion that I—"

"Love me?" Demyx asked.

"No, that I have ADHD, idiot. Are you really that full of yourself?"

"I heard Larxene when she left; I figured that maybe you did."

"Yeah right, pretty boy." I rolled over onto my side and looked at my pants. I had regular blue jeans on, I never wore blue jeans. "Yikes, who dressed me?"

"I did," Demyx noted, slightly chuckling.

"Y-you . . . dressed me?!" Oh my god, what if he saw my . . . oh lord.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day. You've got me in a spin, but everything is A-Okay. _

"Hello?" Demyx asked, holding the phone to his ear. "Yeah, he's okay. No I haven't— SHIT!" Demyx screamed, dropping his phone. The speaker-phone was activated.

"_Well then you should tell Zexion instead of sitting on you—_" Demyx hit the speaker button. I recognized that voice as Axel's cinnamon-scented voice.

"DUDE! Can you be kind of more careful what you say?" He hissed. "I'm gonna go. Call back later."

I was staring at Demyx for the longest time. "Nice ringtone," I giggled.

"It's been my favorite song for a few weeks."

"What do you have to tell me?"

". . . nothing, don't worry about it."

Axel paraded into the room a few minutes, via teleport. He still had a little of the black transportation essence around him. "Do you mind if I talk to Zexion for a few seconds?"

"Yes, I do," Demyx crossed his arms.

"I won't say anything, I promise," Axel said, grinning at Demyx. He looked at me. "Make your chum leave."

"He's not my 'chum', and Demyx, get out," I ordered.

Demyx whimpered, bumping into Axel on his way out. Axel closed the door, and then sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "So, kid . . . I heard some things about you. I want you to confirm them, okay?"

"Okay?" I asked.

"Is it true that you're either gay or bi?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "Neither." I looked forward, "I'm straight as a stripper pole."

"Then that's a big fat 'no' to my next question," Axel noted.

"Which is?"

"Never mind."

"Is it true that you . . . did this to yourself because of Demyx?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It just got to me."

What Axel did next, I would never expect in a million years.

He leaned in, kissing my cheek and all the way over to the edge of my lips. My lips quivered slightly, and then he kissed down my neck. I could feel the hairs on my neck standing at attention. "Demyx is in love with you." Then, he kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened, before pulling away. "I'm sorry; Demyx likes it when I did that."

I shook my head, "It's okay."

"He moaned your name when we had sex that night, that's why he was so pissed off—"

Demyx opened the door. "Out, NOW. Axel, get OUT."

"See you later, little periwinkle beauty."

I couldn't look at Demyx. I had no doubt in my mind that I probably never would look at him. "When do I get out of here?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Doctor said that you'll be released tomorrow, _after_ having a psyche test."

My life is great.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, Zexion," The doctor said, strutting into the room with his lovely blue clipboard in his hand, "it seems that you are a serious bipolar. You are taking the stuff out on yourself and that's what makes it serious. Endangerment of any person is considered serious bipolarity. I'm going to write you a prescription, and you can go pick up the medicine."

"I'm getting out?"

"Yes, and . . . wake your boyfriend up. He's been really scared for you." He angled his head at Demyx.

"Oh, no . . . Demyx, he's not my boyfriend. Just a really clingy boy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty damn sure."

"Well, if you ever come out of the closet, make sure to tell me first. Or judging the way you look at him, _second_."

I couldn't help but laugh at my doctor as he left the room. I sprung from my bed, stretching my arms high above my head. "Z . . . Zex-Zexion," I heard Demyx mutter.

I didn't look at him. I walked to the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower. I undressed, stepping into the shower quickly.

After my shower, I ran head on into Demyx' chest. I looked up at his face and it was blank. "I need to clean up, if you don't mind."

"What happened?" I asked, overcome with curiosity.

"Wet dream," He admitted. "Now move."

I stepped to the side, with a blush on my cheeks. He had said my name while he was dreaming, what if it was about me?

I stepped back into the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain back. "Demyx, guess what! The doctor said that I get out today!"

"That's great, Zexion, but can you wait until I'm _not_ naked?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking down and blushing. "Oh, I'm just so excited!" Demyx stared at me for a few seconds. "Sorry! Leaving now. Heh."

I waited a little too impatiently for Demyx to get out of the shower. I was shaking and bouncing up and down. When I started pacing, I figured I was going to go crazy before I talked to him. I sighed, looking at my feet as I strolled back and forth, in an infinite pattern, one foot in front of the other.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked. He was sitting down on the bed, looking at me. I was so caught up in being nervous that I hadn't noticed him walking into the room.

He stood up, placing a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?" He repeated, but I couldn't find the voice to respond.

His lips were only millimeters from mine; our eyes were gazing at each other's. My sea-green orbs searched his flawless emerald eyes for any hint of emotion; the only emotion was hinted was a tinge of shimmer. My lips were pressed to his immediately, and I pulled back.

What had I done?

I didn't know what I was feeling, for this emotion was one I rarely used. I looked at Demyx, then at the floor. "Get. Out," I growled.

I don't know why I said it, or how I found my voice. My voice was so over-powering that Demyx squeaked before obeying me. He sent Larxene in, and she stood, staring at me with a blank expression that my mother would use.

I stayed silent for a few moments, looking at her. "What just happened?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know."

_**

* * *

**_

I was baffled and certainly confused. Everyone was lined up like they expected something. Who made these crazy plans for a "Welcome Home Zexion" party?

Demyx looked at me from across the room and I scowled. Not only have I been avoiding him, but I refused to look at him. He wasn't smiling or jumpy anymore, it was like someone had sucked out all of his energy. Guess who the energy-sucker is?

I sighed. It's not like I didn't feel sorry for him, I completely shut him out after I kissed him. I waltzed up to Axel, grinning.

"Hey Axe."

"Hey Zexion, wanna drink?" He asked, holding the glass out for me.

"We're playing Russian Roulette with drinks."

"Oh?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, one of the drinks is laced. We all take one, and then someone has to play babysitter to the drugged one. We pull the sitter's name out of the hat."

I grabbed a glass of the stuff, hoping that it wasn't the laced one. I sipped heavily, and Demyx walked up to me. "Can I have a drink of that? I'm so thirsty." I held the glass out, and he finished the rest of it off. "If you get the drugs then I do too."

"Demyx," Axel called out. "You're the sitter."

"Who am I sitting?"

"Look for a glass with a blue tint to it."

He looked around, "Oh no . . . ," He gasped, looking at me.

I didn't catch the rest; I was trying to walk up the stairs. Demyx followed close behind me, giggling with me. We stumbled into the room together.

"I love you, Zexion."

"Mmmmn," I groaned, looking around.

I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes. I just couldn't sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

I awoke in the morning with a horrible headache, and my ass cheeks were in pain. I sat up slowly, as Demyx danced into the room.

"Ah, Demyx I'm naked! Get out!"

He looked at me. "Not like I haven't seen it before."

"Hnn?" I asked. "Oh, the time when you dressed me . . . at the hospital."

He looked at me. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked, scratching my brow.

"You . . . d-don't remember?" Demyx asked, fighting back tears.

He fled from the room quickly, and I fell back. What was so important that I didn't remember?

_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do. You're a hot mess, and I'm lovin' it, hell yes. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Danananaa! I wrote the beginning over a month ago, so.. o.o.. **

**Likey? **

**Review, now. **

**And you'll find out what happened! D:**


	3. He Said, That's What She Said

**OMFAGGG! :D I'm so bored. And it's like 3:36 and I'm writing this. I must really love this story! :3**

**I'm like really, really hyper too o.o… I actually stayed awake for 24 hours yesterday. Not purposefully, but I just couldn't sleep. **

**I slept as soon as I got home, and my breath tastes of beef jerky3**

**Story time! MPREG! :D**

**Oh, and for the record, I write my stories the way **_**I – the author—**_**wants to. So next time your critical of me, pull your head out of your ass, kay? :D**

_**+[Put a line here, pleaseee!]+**_

I sighed, and then realized that I have nothing to do. I really missed talking to Demyx, since he was a giant fun ball. Demyx had been avoiding me for the latter part of the week, ever since that day. I just couldn't figure out what I did that was so bad. Roxas rushed into his room, giggling.

"Oh my god, Zexion!" Roxas _plopped_ down on the bed beside of me. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"No, when I say 'guess what', you're supposed to _guess_, silly!"

"Oh-kay, how about this. You're weird."

"No, no that's not it. But thanks for the compliment, Zexion." Roxas sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Do you really think I'm weird? I'll change if I have to, please, please forgive me!"

My eyes widened, and then I looked at him. "Roxas . . . are you . . . ," I paused.

"Gay, yes. Thank you."

"No, Roxas, are you . . . pregnant?"

"No, I was gonna tell you that I have some ice cream in the freezer!" He looked at me. "Besides, I can't get pregnant."

"Have you and Axel been having – oh, oh my goodness. I'm so hungry. Let's continue this talk on the way to the kitchen."

We both stood, giggling. Our stomachs growled at the same time. "So, have you and Axel been . . . ," Last I heard, they just got together.

"Yeah, once . . . but it was no big deal."

"Did he use a condom?"

". . . No . . . ," Roxas looked at me, giggling. "Oh . . . god. Wait, Z-Zexion, could I be . . . you know, _pregnant_?"

"It's a possibility, Rox." I shook my head. "I just want to know why Demyx is so mad at me," I sighed.

"Ooh, I heard about that. Do you really not know?" I shook my head, again. "I suggest talking to Axel, since they're like this," He crossed his fingers, "and plus, Axel knows _everything._"

I giggled, opening the fridge. I pulled out a jar of pickles and Roxas grabbed at them hungrily. "Gimme, gimme."

"You know, Roxy-baby, you shouldn't beg so much." Axel danced into the room, wrapping his arms around his short blond boyfriend. Roxas giggled, turning around and kissing Axel square on the lips.

"Zexion has something to ask you," Roxas whispered.

"Go ahead, kid."

"Can you tell me . . . why the floor is so . . . clean?"

"Because Vexen and Luxord fucked in here last night, and we all know how much of a clean freak Marluxia is."

Roxas elbowed me. "Now can we stop this pussy talk and ask him the real question? Oh my goodness, I have to piss."

I narrowed my eyes at Roxas. "I'll take you to the doctor later, kay?" Roxas nodded. "Why is Demyx so mad at me?"

"The kid isn't mad; he's broken-hearted; mainly because you don't remember the most important night of his core existence. He's been crying off and on for days."

"What happened? I really can't remember since my mind was fucked up."

"Wow, you really don't remember?" Axel sighed. "Sit down, Zexion. You have a long story ahead of you." I sat like he told me to, and he pulled Roxas down into his lap. "So, it started off by drinking the drink. You got so high off of it and well . . . that certain drug makes people horny. You begged Demyx to have sex with you, and . . . he did." Axel kissed Roxas' neck before adding, "How come you don't remember?"

That triggered it. My mind lapsed into a flashback.

_+[Put a line here, pleaseee!]+_

_I bounced up and down on the bed hurriedly. "Come on, Demyx . . . please." He shook his head again. "Please, I need it. I need it real bad." He still seemed reluctant. "I want you to take my virginity, Demyx . . . please." _

_Demyx walked towards me. "Fine, but . . . you better not hate me or anything." _

"_Promise." _

_+[Put a line here, pleaseee!]+_

That was the best night of my life, and I didn't even remember it.

I blinked and looked at Axel. "Have you seen Demyx?"

"Mmmm, I'm afraid I haven't. I think he went out with Marluxia though."

'_Marluxia, hmm? I didn't know that Demyx liked Marluxia.' _I thought, tapping my fingers on my lip. I sighed. "Well, whatever. I have better things to do. Roxas, go get ready. I'm gonna take you to the doctor."

I walked away and into the superior's office. "Xemnas, sir?" I asked the tall, white-haired man.

He held up a finger, pointing at his cell phone, which was hidden in his hair. "Yes, Saïx, I'll be there. Alright, you too." Xemnas shut the phone and sat it on the desk. "What do you need, Number six?"

"I request your permission to take Roxas to the doctor, sir."

"Reason for visit?"

"He's just experiencing some slight abdominal discomfort, that's all. I really would like to take him to see if something could be done."

He eyed me suspiciously, and then nodded. "Be back before six, or your ass is grass."

"Can do, sir. Thank you so much."

I walked out of the office, and met Roxas in his casual clothes. I laughed, unzipping my cloak to reveal my clothes; my purple skinny jeans and my favorite T-Shirt. "Ready, Rox?"

"As I'll ever be." He walked into the meeting room, walking up to Axel. "I love you, I'll be back later." Roxas kissed him on the lips sweetly, and then walked towards me. "Let's go, Zexion."

"Okay," I laughed, walking out to the car.

_+[Put a line here, pleaseee!]+_

The doctor had drawn Roxas' blood for the test, but I was still curious. One, how the tests work. Two, if Roxas really was.

"Zexion, can I have a kiss?" Roxas asked.

"Why?" I asked, arching my brow.

"When Axel kisses me it makes me less nervous."

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips slowly, smiling softly. "I'm here for you, Rox."

The doctor knocked on the door before entering slowly. "So, Roxas I went over your tests, and you're not pregnant." The doctor looked at me. "However, Zexion. I was looking over your tests from previous times, and I noticed that your tests are outstanding and unmistakably different." He smiled, "That's a good thing." He nodded towards the clock. "It's almost closing time and I haven't reached my quota and I would _love_ to test you."

". . . For what?"

"Pregnancy," He clarified.

"Oh . . . kay?"

He stuck a tiny needle in my arm, drawing out a little amount of blood. He left the room after whispering, "Be right back, boys."

I looked at Roxas. "That wasn't weird at all. Random pregnancy testing." **(A/N: My doctor would do this to my aunt! Don't think I'm making this up.)**

"Tell me about it. He's been my doctor for years. He used to bring me in here, and if I was coughing, he would test me to make sure my egg was unfertilized. My stepmom thought it was funny, though."

I laughed. I lied down on the examination table and closed my eyes, humming to myself.

A few minutes later, I was being shaken awake. "Zexion, you're pregnant."

I sat up quickly, bumping my forehead on the Doctor's. "WHAT?! No, no, no, no, I can't be!" I shouted. I looked at Roxas, his eyes were wide and he was staring at me. "Doctor, no . . . I just came with a friend! I . . . t-this can't be happening." I rested my forehead in my palm. "How will I tell Demyx? He won't even talk to me."

"Call him."

"I don't have my phone on me," I sighed.

He threw his phone at me and I looked at it. "Speed dial number twelve."

I dialed "12" and it called his number automatically. "_Hey Roxas!_"

"Sorry to disappoint you, again." I sighed. "Demyx I have to talk to you."

"_No, you just called to have an awkward silence for five minutes._"

"Don't get smart with me." I cleared my throat. "So . . . I'm at the doctors. Don't say anything." I paused, "I thought Roxas was . . . p-pregnant, and he wasn't. So the doctor decides to give me a random pregnancy test and, I'm pregnant and I feel like there's nothing I can do, 'cause you hate me . . . and it's horrible!"

"_Woah, what_?!"

"Demyx, I'm fucking PREGNANT."

"_Wow, and we aren't even dating_."

"HAHA! Very funny. You know what, I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again, because I hate you." I pressed the red button that ended the call. I sighed and looked at Roxas. "Let's go home, okay? Too many surprises for one day."

Roxas stood up, nodding at me. "Come on, preggers."

I punched him in the side. "Shut up, you may not be pregnant, but my life is ruined."

We teleported back to the castle, and Roxas pushed me into Demyx' room. He was playing his sitar. I looked at him nervously, and he placed his sitar on its stand, standing up slowly. "Zexion, I should have told you. I didn't because it hurts to know that one of the best nights of my life, isn't even remembered by the one I shared it with. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?! Demyx, I'd never get rid of the baby. I remember now, it meant just as much to me as it did to you. I just wish we would have remembered a damn condom."

"Why? I thought you said—" Zexion placed his fingers.

"If we did, we wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be madly in love with you."

Zexion blushed and leaned up, kissing Demyx gently.

"The gestation for male-and-male birth is three-and-a-half months, Roxas. Unlike female-and-male births where the gestation is nine months."

Zexion sighed, "I know, I paid attention in Biology."


End file.
